


the second raya fanfic that isnt a crossover

by orphan_account



Category: Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: F/F, canon bestiality, filipino on draco luv, this is canon totes not crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: im doing it so u dont have to
Relationships: Raya/Sisu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

sisu and raya made out. sisu tried to 69 raya but her body was too big so raya was crushed n died and sisu cried the end


	2. Chapter 2

raya rule 34


	3. Chapter 3

raya: the karen tribe

**Author's Note:**

> i worked on bad yuri so u dont have to


End file.
